Technical Field
This invention is related to the field of high-speed interface design, and more particularly to AC coupling techniques.
Description of the Related Art
Computing systems typically include a number of interconnected integrated circuits, such as, e.g., processors, memories, and multiple Application-Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICs). Some computing systems may be coupled to external data entry, display, and storage devices. The computing systems may be configured to perform specialized computing tasks or to execute a sequence of program instructions that may be stored in memory, or peripheral storage devices. Such computing systems may be configured as desktop systems, laptop systems, or cellular telephones.
Memories within a computing system may be configured to store program instructions retrieved from an external storage device, such as, e.g., a hard-disk drive, or a compact disc, or to store data used during the execution of program instructions. For example, a memory may store graphics data before the data is sent to a display device. A computing system may make use of various types of memories. Types of memories employed within a computing system may include, without limitation, Static Random Access Memory (SRAM), Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), Read-Only Memory (ROM), Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-only Memory (EEPROM), a FLASH memory, Phase Change Memory (PCM), or a Ferroelectric Random Access Memory (FeRAM), and the like.
In some computing systems, DRAM may be used in situations where a large number of bits are required such as, system memory, for example. DRAMs typically store data by charging and discharging small capacitors included within a DRAM data storage cell. As with most capacitors, DRAM data storage cell capacitors may lose charge over time. This phenomenon is commonly referred to as “leakage.” To prevent data loss due to leakage, the charge in DRAM data storage cells must be periodically replenished or refreshed.